


12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 5 - Courting

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones doesn't want to talk to anyone about Spearhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 5 - Courting

Jones had just decided not to smoke another cigarette and was still sitting on the porch when the man in the suit stepped out of the car and strode up to her. She’d never seen him before, but he looked like he knew where he was going, and she saw recognition on his face. She didn’t know him, but he knew exactly who she was.

“Dr Jones.”

“I’m afraid you must be mistaken.”

“I’m not. I’m here about a government employment opportunity.”

Jones decided to smoke after all; it was armor as much as addiction, and it bought her time. Once it was lit, she took a long drag, then let the smoke out in one long stream. “I have no need of government funding. Or oversight.”

“This is less about oversight and more about survival.”

That sent up a red flag. Words like survival, plague, government, all of these were red flags since she met that man who claimed he was from the future and the doctor who believed him. She had seen some strange things that day, and most of them convinced her that her research was on the right track. Some of it left her with an uneasy feeling that she should have asked what was to come–to have more warning. For times like this.

“Survival?”

The man stepped a little closer, put his hands in his pockets like he was entirely at ease, and squinted at her with a half-sideways look. “Terrible things are coming, Doctor Jones, and we want to save the best and brightest for the time after.”

“After.”

“There will always be an after.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“That’s what our program aims to do. Make us certain.”

“I’m sorry but I must decline.”

The man took the smallest step back, and she took another drag on her cigarette. He wasn’t as sure as he thought he was.

“The offer stands, for as long as it takes.” The way he said the sentence sounded half like a threat and half like her chance to accept was limited, though he didn’t say it. “My superiors are convinced that your research could be of use to us.”

“It could be of use to everyone if I can get back to my lab.” She stood, pulled her coat around her, moved to brush past this man and his false surety dismissively. He caught her arm and turned her back to face him.

“Don’t take this lightly, Doctor Jones. In less than a year, everything is going to hell and we plan to survive it.”

“So do I.”

“Take my card,” he said, and fished something out of his coat pocket. “If you change your mind–if the situation changes your mind for you–call me.”  
He pressed the card into her hand and left without a backward glance. She looked down at the card as he drove off. Cream card stock. Slightly raised letterpress printing. Only a name and a phone number: Enki, and a phone number.

She held the card over the flame of her lighter, a new cigarette in her lips, but in the end, she couldn’t bring herself to burn the card. She wasn’t interested. She had Project Splinter, barely getting started. She had a good team. And she had no use for questionable leadership when she was fully capable of leading herself.

But Mr Cole and Dr Railly had both spoken of a virus, a plague, a world-destroying event. And she had a daughter now to worry about.  
In the end, she stuffed the card into her pocket and left it there. She didn’t look at it again for almost a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week event:  
> http://samiholloway.tumblr.com/post/116026983637/12-monkeys-theme-week-day-5-finale-wishlist-2
> 
> I figured I should start getting all my stuff in one place, right?


End file.
